Historic Gems
by laughinsohard
Summary: The Crystal Gems in past wars (American Revolution, American Civil War, and World War 1). Rated T for blood, gore, and cursing.
1. Part 1-Chapter 1: That Takes Me Back

**Hey guys, here it is, Historic Gems! This fan fiction was originally on my what fan fiction** **I should make next poll, it didn't win the poll, but with me being** **a history buff,** **I just couldn't resist and decided to make it anyways. In this story, Steven is 16, and Connie is 14,** **I thought** **I should tell you guys that.**

 **Now, I realize that this story wasn't that good, but when I made it, I was still new at writing. But to all the new viewers, I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **UPDATE - 3/30/2016: Because of the recent revelation that in the Steven Universe World, WW2 never happened, I've deleted the last three chapters of the story and renamed World War 1 in this story into The Great War, as that was what it was called before WW2.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 1: American Revolution Chapter 1: That Takes Me Back

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Day**

Steven sat with Connie on the couch, looking at a paper in her hand. Connie just got home from school that day, and her history class was given a project.

"So we got this project at school from History class." said Connie, "The teacher said that we're allowed to ask a friend for help, so I thought you could help me."

"Totally!" said Steven, "What's the project?"

"We choose to make a report on 3 different wars that America participated in, The American Revolution, The American Civil War, or The Great War." said Connie.

"Did someone say The American Revolution, Civil War, and The Great War?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, we get to choose which one of those we do a report on." said Connie, "I myself am struggling if it'd be best to do the Civil War or the American Revolution."

"All of those wars me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose have experienced!" said Pearl.

"Woah, you guys were soldiers?" said Steven.

"Well, not exactly." said Pearl, "We've just seen battles of those wars before."

"Tell us, tell us, I could use your experiences as things for my reports!" said Connie, "You can tell us about all four of those wars."

Steven had stars in his eyes.

"Stories for Steven and Connie!" said Steven.

"Alright, we'll start with the Revolution." said Pearl.

"Wait, where's Garnet and Amethyst," said Connie, "Shouldn't they be telling the story too?"

"Amethyst would just keep interrupting me," said Pearl, "I'd just like telling this on my own."

Steven and Connie looked to each other and smiled.

"We will first start with the Revolution, before that, Delmarva was a British colony." said Pearl, "That takes me back. Back then, Beach City was just founded."

 **Crystal Gem Temple-October 18, 1781**

The temple was quiet, with no movement. Just then, the warp pad glowed, and four figures stepped out. These four figures were the Crystal Gems, Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

Pearl was wearing a white dress, her hair on the sides were dreads, and on the back, a ponytail. Amethyst wore a blue soldier-like uniform, with two epaulettes on both of her shoulders, and had a blue cap on. Garnet wore a red pirate-like coat and pants, and wore a pirate-like hat, and wore a pair of round glasses. Rose wore a white dress coat, with a belt strap.

"Very good job, Gems." said Rose, "We handled that fight much better than I had previously thought."

"I fear that this is only the beginning." said Garnet, "There could still be an excessive amount of Centipeetles roaming about in the Colonies."

"Don't you remember Garnet, the Americans hate for their "states" to still be called colonies," said Amethyst, "They're independent now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

Amethyst then fell face down and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Typical Amethyst, mimicking the methods of the creatures that inhabit this place." said Pearl.

"The creatures on this planet are of the most beautiful beings I've ever laid my eyes upon, Pearl." said Rose.

"Oh really?" said Pearl, "These creatures that you speak of spend most of their time waging war on each other for the most incompetent of reasons."

"The Americans desire independence from the British, to live in happiness without the tyranny of a foreign power, just as we did thousands of years ago." said Rose.

The American Continental Army has been winning most of the Revolution. Soon, America would hopefully gain its independence. The former British colony of Delmarva, to which the Gems and the temple resided in, had joined in with the other colonies in their fight against the British.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-An Hour Later**

Pearl was sitting in front of the warp pad, playing her flute. Pearl was playing the tune of Yankee Doodle. Yankee Doodle was a popular song during the time of the American Revolution, a favorite among the soldiers of the Colonies, and a favorite among the citizens too.

"Yankee Doodle came to town riding on a pony." sung Pearl, "Stuck a feather in his cap and called it Macaroni. Yankee Doodle keep it up, Yankee Doodle Dandy, mind the music and the step and with the girls be handy."

Just then, the gem activated door behind her opened, and out stepped Rose, Garnet, and Amethyst.

"Pearl, there is a problem that requires our attention." said Garnet.

"What is it?" said Pearl, turning around to the others.

"There are more Centipeetles, we must find them and bubble them." said Garnet.

"Where is the location of the Centipeetles?" said Pearl.

"There have been sightings of hordes of Centipeetles in Yorktown, Virginia." said Garnet.

Pearl then turned to a face of worry.

Pearl had heard that name before.

 _Yorktown._

"I advise that we don't travel there just yet." said Pearl.

"Why?" said Amethyst.

"I remember travelling to a nearby town recently, and I purchased myself a newspaper, and in it, it read that American and British forces are battling there." said Pearl, "I think that we should not travel there until the battle has concluded."

"Pearl, we must act immediately, not wait and allow the Centipeetles to travel out of Yorktown to who knows where." said Garnet.

"Very well." said Pearl, sighing.

Pearl then stepped next to the others on the warp pad. The warp pad glowed, and the Gems were transported.

 **Yorktown, Virginia-Present Time**

In a forest on the coastal town of Yorktown, Virginia, a Gem warp pad was located. Just then, the warp pad glowed, and from it appeared the Crystal Gems.

Currently in Yorktown, American and allied French forces were battling the British in Yorktown, a battle that had gone on for days so far.

The Crystal Gems stepped out of the warp pad. Pearl listened for any nearby gunfire. She heard a crowd of soldiers yelling in the distance, and simultaneous gunfire.

"There are soldiers nearby, I can hear them." said Pearl.

"So can I." said Garnet.

"Andale Gems," said Rose, "we must find the Centipeetles."

After a few minutes of carefully navigating through the woods, the Gems heard nearby screaming. It sounded like it was just near them in the forest. It was the screams of multiple men.

"Must be dying soldiers." said Garnet.

Just then, in front of them, ran 10 American soldiers. Chasing the soldiers were Centipeetles, about five of them.

"Gems, weapons!" said Garnet.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons, to which Rose summoned her shield. The Gems then battled the Centipeetles.

After taking out all the Centipeetles, the Gems ran over to the soldiers.

"Are you alright?" said Rose.

"Yes, we're fine, thanks to you fine ladies." said one American soldier.

"Tell us what happened." said Garnet.

"Well, we were with our platoon, and suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I notice these peculiar looking creatures. Suddenly, they swiftly went in our direction, and we were consumed by fear, and decided to run. They chased us into the forest, until you ladies saved us."

Amethyst walked over to where the Centipeetles were. The Centipeetles had all disappeared in white smoke. Amethyst then noticed something off about these Centipeetles.

"Hey, we have a problem." said Amethyst.

"What is it?" said Pearl.

"These Centipeetles have no gems." said Amethyst.

Rose, Garnet and Pearl suddenly became worried.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" said the American soldier.

"Yes." said Pearl.

"It means that a mother Centipeetle is roaming somewhere nearby." said Rose.


	2. Part 1-Chapter 2: Centipeetle Hunt

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 1: American Revolution-Chapter 2: Centipeetle Hunt In Yorktown

[*]

 **Yorktown, Virginia-October 18th, 1781**

"A mother Centipeetle?" said an American soldier.

"Yes, they can grow as big and mighty as a warship." said Garnet.

"We must find the remaining Centipeetles and the Centipeetle mother forthwith!" said Pearl.

"Hurry Gems." said Garnet.

The Gems traveled on to find more Centipeetles.

 **Farm In Yorktown-1 Hour Later**

The Gems stepped upon a house and a farm in Yorktown. The Gems had found and took out hordes of Centipeetles along the way, and followed a path of the Centipeetles to the farm.

"Thank goodness these Centipeetles have not set foot near a single solitary person, or else it would be catastrophic." said Pearl.

Just then, a man ran out of his barn screaming.

"Mister, are you alright?" said Garnet, who grabbed the running man's hand.

"I was just walking to my barn to tend to my animals," said the farmer, "and I find these green creatures inside and, other horrifying sights."

"There must be Centipeetles in there!" said Garnet.

The Gems then ran to the barn. Garnet opened the door, her face turning into complete disgust at the sight in front of her. In the barn were cows, chickens, and pigs, but they were all dead. Their bodies had giant bloody holes in them from the acid that the Centipeetles spit out. Cows stomachs were gashed open. Chickens feathers were missing from the acid. Pigs legs were bleeding violently.

The other Gems looked in and were also consumed by disgust. Pearl screamed, Amethyst looked away, Rose gasped, and Garnet kept staring at the carnage, fear in her eyes behind the glasses, and the farmer outside threw up.

"All these innocent creatures, massacred." said Rose.

"And I thought that maybe the farmer would offer us some food." said Amethyst.

Just then, Garnet saw behind the bloody mess of dead animals a hole in the ground, and out roamed around Centipeetles.

"Gems," whispered Garnet, "I believe that this farm is where most of the Centipeetles came from. We need to keep these Centipeetles from escaping this farm and wreaking havoc on the people."

Just then, a Centipeetle looked in the direction of the Gems and hissed.

"Gems, close and lock the door, these Centipeetles must be dealt with!" said Garnet.

The other Gems closed the farm door and summoned their weapons. The Gems charged at the Centipeetles surrounding the deep hole. Centipeetles were thrown in every direction. Because these Centipeetles had no gems, the Gems did not have to worry about bubbling them all afterwards.

A few Centipeetles snuck past the Gems and looked to the locked farm door. The Centipeetles then spat at the door, causing it to be disintegrated.

The other Centipeetles then noticed the now open farm entrance, and they all ran outside.

"No!" said Garnet.

"Oh no." said Amethyst.

The Centipeetles split up in all directions and ran through the field.

"Now they are all loose, and now they will no doubt engage the people." said Garnet.

"We must split up to find them all!" said Pearl.

The Gems then split up to find all the Centipeetles.

Pearl went over a fence on the farm into a forest. She then threw her spears at the Centipeetles in front of her.

Amethyst caught a few Centipeetles attempting to step foot on the farmer's farm house with her whip.

Rose took out another few on the field with her shield.

Garnet followed the rest of the Centipeetles, this group even bigger than the others combined.

Garnet then heard nearby gunfire. Garnet then looked in front of her, fear in her eyes behind her glasses.

Garnet had accidentally chased the Centipeetles into the battlefield.

The Centipeetles ran in the direction of the very battle of Yorktown. American Soldiers were charging up a hill, where a line of British soldiers awaited. The American soldiers shot their muskets at the British on top of the hill, to which the British exchanged their fire.

Behind the charging American soldiers were the Centipeetles, heading straight toward the soldiers.

American soldiers turned around to the sound of hissing to find the Centipeetles right behind them.

"Ah, what are those damned things?!" said an American soldier.

The American soldiers screamed in panic, starting to scramble everywhere. The British soldiers looked to the panicking Americans in confusion.

"What the hell is going on down there?" said a British soldier.

Some Centipeetles ran straight toward the British now. The British started screaming too.

"What are those?!" said a British soldier.

American and British soldiers started concentrating their fire on the Centipeetles, some successfully hitting the Centipeetles.

American and British soldiers scrambled everywhere, trying to avoid and shoot the Centipeetles. The Centipeetles started shooting acid at the soldiers.

American and British soldiers own uniforms were being disintegrated, the acid starting to touch their skin. The soldiers yelled in pain, some even jumped into the water on the nearby shore.

Garnet ran through the crowd of American and British soldiers and took out every Centipeetle she saw.

Running through the crowd of soldiers were the other Gems.

"Garnet! Where are you?!" yelled Pearl.

"Over here!" said Garnet. The Gems ran to the direction of Garnet through the crowd of soldiers.

"We must engage what remains of the Centipeetle horde!" said Garnet.

The Gems split up in the crowd to find the rest of the Centipeetles. It was frustrating to find and take out the Centipeetles, but after a few minutes, it seemed as all of them were finally taken out.

With no more Centipeetles in sight, everyone started to calm down. Some soldiers even started attacking again. The Gems ran from the battlefield and into a nearby forest. The Gems then stopped running.

"Was that all of them?" said Amethyst.

"I believe so." said Pearl.

"We still must find the mother Centipeetle." said Garnet.

 **The Next Day**

It was now the morning of October 19th, and the Gems were still trying to find the mother Centipeetle. They had searched nearly every part of the town apart from the battlefield. Rumors have spread amongst the citizens of Yorktown that the British were starting to give up.

"We have searched for hours, and no sign of the Centipeetle mother." said Pearl, "The mother might have already left the area. She is probably causing havoc in another town."

"We are not finished searching yet." said Garnet.

 **Nearby Battlefield-Present Time**

While the Gems were looking around, American soldiers were advancing toward a British encampment. On the way, an American soldier noticed what looked like a giant green gem on the ground.

"My friends, take a look at this." said the American soldier. Some other soldiers walked over to the gem.

"It looks like a humongous gem." said a soldier.

"This could be worth a lot! We'll be filthy rich!" said another soldier.

The American soldier then poked the gem.

"It is hard as a rock, it is real." said the soldier. Just then, the ground around them started to shake. The giant green gem started moving away from the soldiers. The soldiers looked to the gem with confusion. Just then, the sand around them exploded and flew up everywhere. Out of the sand was a giant green centipede-like creature.

The giant creature then opened its mouth, and charged at the soldiers.

"Ah!" screamed the soldiers. The soldiers then dodged the giant creature's gaping mouth and ran.

Just then, out of a nearby forest, the Gems ran out to the direction of the screams to find the giant creature nearby. They then noticed that American and British soldiers were firing at the creature, though the inaccuracy of their muskets hardly did any damage.

"The mother Centipeetle!" said Rose, "It was on the battlefield all along!"


	3. Part 1-Chapter 3: Attack

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 1: American Revolution-Chapter 3: Mother Centipeetle Attack

[*]

 **Battlefield In Yorktown, Virginia-October 19th, 1781**

The Gems charged into the battlefield to take out the mother Centipeetle, while American and British troops attempted to fire on the Mother.

"Gems, weapons!" said Garnet. The Gems summoned their weapons and begun to attack the Centipeetle Mother. Garnet launched her gauntlets at the Mother.

*boom*

The Mother Centipeetle shrieked. The Centipeetle Mother then crawled into the water on the shore, headed for a fleet of French warships.

"We must follow it!" said Pearl. The Gems then noticed two men and a woman on a boat near the shore, who were watching the battle.

"May we use that boat please?" said Garnet.

"Alright…" said one man.

The Gems hopped on the boat. Garnet grabbed the two oars, and rapidly rowed, causing the boat to reach outrageous speeds.

The human woman on the boat noticed something swimming beside them. Suddenly, the figure disappeared under the boat. The boat then rocked around, and the woman was thrown out of the boat.

"Help, I cannot swim!" said the woman.

Amethyst and Pearl grabbed the woman's arm. Garnet noticed the same figure swim ahead of the boat now.

It was a shark.

The shark turned around, headed towards the front of the boat. The shark then jumped up from the water, ready to land onto the boat. For the two human men watching, everything suddenly went in slow motion. Garnet uppercutted the shark, instantly killing it. The shark fell back into the water, it's body sinking down into the ocean.

"I have never heard tell of a lady who can kill a shark." said one man.

"It's common for us." said Garnet. Garnet grabbed the two oars again and rowed again, the speed of the boat increasing again.

Amethyst and Pearl pulled the woman back onto the boat.

"Thank you." said the woman.

Ahead of them, the Centipeetle Mother rose from the sea next to a French warship. The Centipeetle Mother bit down on the ship, breaking it in half, and wood flying everywhere.

" _Vaisseau abandonné!" said the captain on the ship._

Everybody on the ship then headed to a lifeboat, some even jumping off the ship into the water. The lifeboats were then released and started rowing away from the downed ship and the Mother Centipeetle.

The boat was now next to the Centipeetle mother. The Gems then jumped up onto the giant Mother Centipeetle's body. The Gems used their weapons all they could against the Mother Centipeetle.

 **Battlefield On The Shore-Present Time**

Many American and British soldiers were watching from the shore of the Mother Centipeetle. On one side of the shore stood a man with white hair, dreads on the sides, he wore what seems to be an American Continental Army General uniform.

Next to the man walked an American soldier.

"General Washington, let's get you off this beach." said the American soldier.

"Be patient, I want to see this for myself." said the man.

 **Off The Shore Of Yorktown-Present Time**

As the Gems were using their weapons on the Centipeetle mother, Garnet noticed a French warship closing in on the Mother Centipeetle.

" _Feu!" said the captain of the ship._

The ship started firing on the Centipeetle Mother. The Centipeetle Mother started to reel around from the cannonfire. The Gems all fell back onto the boat.

The cannonfire was overwhelming for the Mother Centipeetle. The Mother Centipeetle then started spitting acid everywhere. The Mother Centipeetle was falling back into the water. The Mother Centipeetle then disappeared, all that remains was the gem, falling into the water. Garnet grabbed the gem and bubbled it, transporting it back to the temple.

"We did it." said Garnet.

"Jolly good job Gems!" said Rose.

"We should row back to the shore now." said Amethyst. Garnet then grabbed the oars and sped the boat back to the shore.

 **Shore Of Yorktown-A Few Hours Later**

After the incident with the Mother Centipeetle, the British had called for a surrender.

British soldiers were marching in a line, their muskets on their shoulders. Standing on one side were French forces, and on the other side were American forces, with the British marching in the center. In the front of the line was a British Brigadier General, holding the sword of surrender. From a horse approached an American General.

"General Cornwallis refused to attend, so he confided in me to give you the sword." said the British Brigadier General.

The British General then held out the sword of surrender to the American General. The American General shook his head and pointed to General Washington, who was also on a horse.

"I shall not take the sword," said General Washington, "hand it to my second in command."

The British Brigadier General walked over to General Washington's second in command, who was on a horse as well. The British General gave him the sword.

"We hereby decree, by his Majesty himself, King George the Third, that the great British Empire recognizes America as a free and independent nation." said the British General.

The Gems looked from atop a nearby hill. Rose smiled, knowing that America was now free.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Day**

"And so, on October 19th, 1781," said Pearl, "the British surrendered to American and French forces at Yorktown, Virginia, and two years later, the Treaty of Paris was signed, ending the American Revolution, and recognizing America as an independent nation."

"That story was awesome!" said Steven.

"That was a very good story." said Connie.

"Now for the American Civil War." said Pearl.


	4. Part 2-Chapter 1: Hard Place

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 2: American Civil War-Chapter 1: A Rock And A Hard Place

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Day**

"Now for the Civil War." said Pearl.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-April 11, 1861**

As Pearl read a newspaper, she looked with worry at one article.

"The current issues in Charleston are growing more and more urgent as the days go by. More Confederate batteries are being positioned on the Charleston harbor, ready to fire at any moment on the Union-held Fort Sumter."

Pearl's hair was pulled back, ending in a point at the back end. She was wearing a thin blue dress.

Just then behind Pearl, the Gem activated door opened, and out came Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose. Garnet was wearing a trenchcoat. Amethyst was wearing a purple dress. Rose was now wearing a large white dress, with her stomach gem shown.

"Pearl, we have a mission." said Garnet.

Pearl turned around to the others behind her.

"What's the problem?" said Pearl.

"There is a Gem Worm monster sighted in the waters off Charleston Harbor in South Carolina." said Garnet.

Pearl's eyes widened, and started showing signs of fear.

"We should not go there yet." said Pearl.

"But we must." said Garnet.

"No, the Confederates are just about ready to go mad and start a war there." said Pearl, "We should not go there until the issues there are worked out."

"This mission is not a choice, it's mandatory." said Garnet, "Hurry, we must get there now."

"No! It's too dangerous," said Pearl, "that place is a powder keg ready to blow!"

"But we must get there immediately Pearl." said Amethyst.

"No! The Confederates are about ready to shoot at that Union fort and start a war! And what with us being known by them as "Yankees", we might get captured and imprisoned, it is like being stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Amethyst then exploded in rage.

"But this is an issue that we must deal with right away, that's final!"

"That place is a death trap!" said Pearl.

"Enough!" yelled out Garnet.

Rose, Amethyst and Pearl looked to Garnet in surprise. A person as quiet and calm as Garnet is, it wouldn't be common for her to suddenly yell out.

"Now," said Garnet, "we are going there and disposing of that Gem Worm monster no matter what!"

Garnet then stepped onto the warp pad, waiting for the others as well. The others stepped onto the warp pad as well. The warp pad glowed, and the Gems were transported.

 **Charleston, South Carolina, Confederate States Of America-Present Time**

A warp pad in an alleyway in the city of Charleston glowed, and from it emerged the Crystal Gems. The Gems then walked from the warp pad into the city.

"Remember, just act like normal people." said Garnet.

The Gems walked through the city, passing people on their way to the Harbor. A few people looked to Garnet in confusion.

Along the way, the Gems noticed a few Confederate soldiers marching through the streets. One of the Confederate soldiers looked to Garnet. The soldier then quickly ran over to the Gems, musket in hand.

"Excuse me ladies, but is that a registered negro slave?" said the soldier, pointing to Garnet.

"I do not understand your point sir." said Pearl.

"Is she registered?" said the soldier.

"You mean Garnet?" said Pearl.

"I didn't ask for her name, I asked is she registered?" said the soldier.

"Well-" Pearl was then interrupted by Garnet.

"Pearl, let me handle this." Garnet then punched the soldier in the face, causing the soldier to fall back.

"Garnet!" said Pearl, "Why did you do that?!"

Garnet then grabbed Pearl's hand and ran, to which Amethyst and Rose followed behind them.

The soldier then got back up. The soldier turned around to see the Gems running down the street.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled the soldier.

The Gems proceeded to run through the streets of the city.

After a few minutes of continuously running through the city, the soldier lost sight of the Gems.

"I'm reporting this!" yelled out the soldier, hoping the Gems could hear him.

 **Charleston Harbor-A Few Minutes Later**

The Gems kept running until they reached Charleston Harbor. Garnet noticed a rowboat on one of the docks.

"Into the boat." said Garnet. The Gems all got into the rowboat.

Garnet grabbed the two oars and started rowing rapidly, causing the boat to travel faster and faster.

Behind them, the same Confederate soldier that they ran from before came with a few other Confederate soldiers. They then noticed the rowboat.

"Fire!" said the soldier. The soldiers then started firing at the rowboat. The boat was traveling too fast, and the boat eventually went too far to get a clear shot at.

"That was a close one." said Rose, "Now, lets look for any sign of the Gem Worm monster."

The Gems all looked into the water for the Gem Worm monster, all except for Pearl, who looked to the nearby Fort Sumter in worry.

"We are not safe here." said Pearl, "Look how close we are to the fort! If the Rebels start firing, we'll be in the line of fire!"

"Pearl, just concentrate on finding the Gem Worm!" said Amethyst.

"Fine." sighed Pearl. Pearl then begun looking for the Gem Worm monster too.

 **Charleston Harbor-Next Day-4:30** **A.M.**

It was the morning of April 12, and the Gems were still looking for the Gem Worm monster.

"This is hopeless." said Pearl, "We've been looking for hours and still no sign of the Gem Worm monster. It could've escaped the Harbor and maybe is loose somewhere out in the Atlantic Ocean."

Amethyst then noticed something in the water below them. The thing was glowing red, and seemed long.

"I think I see it!" said Amethyst, "Hold on to me and lower me down."

Pearl and Garnet then grabbed Amethyst's feet and slowly lowered her down into the water. Amethyst looked at the long glowing figure. Amethyst then gestured for the others to pull her back up.

"It is, it's the worm!" said Amethyst.

"Good!" said Garnet, "Gems, weapons!"

The Gems summoned their weapons. The Gems were just about to dive down into the water and take out the Gem Worm, but they suddenly heard a nearby bang. The Gems heard a faint whistling noise. The noise grew louder and louder until…

*boom*

The Gems looked over at Fort Sumter, and saw an explosion.

*bang*

*bang*

*bang*

*bang*

More bangs could be heard nearby, and more explosions could be seen at the nearby Fort Sumter. Pearl looked over to the shore ahead of them, and could barely make out what looked like giant cannon batteries, continuously firing at the fort.

Pearl's eyes widened in fear at the realization of what is happening.

"Oh no." said Pearl.


	5. Part 2-Chapter 2: In The Line Of Fire

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 2: American Civil War-Chapter 2: In The Line Of Fire

[*]

 **Charleston Harbor, South Carolina, Confederate States Of America-April 12, 1861, 4:30** **A.M.**

The Gems looked at the bombarded fort in fear.

"What did I tell you?!" said Pearl.

"Just shut it and let's deal with this Gem Worm!" said Amethyst.

Garnet grabbed the two oars and sped the boat, following the red Gem Worm monster.

A few stray cannonballs that didn't hit the fort were landing in the water.

"We must be careful, there are cannons flying everywhere!" said Pearl.

Suddenly, the Gem Worm went out of sight. The Gems looked into the water, trying to find the Gem Worm. Just then, the boat was rocked a bit, and behind them emerged the Gem Worm.

The Gem Worm monster was just about to chomp down on the boat. Just then, the Gems could hear a whistling noise, growing louder and louder.

"Look out!" said Rose. The Gems then ducked, and a stray cannonball hit the Gem Worm monster, causing it to be launched back into the water.

*splash*

The Gem Worm splashed into the water.

Garnet then jumped in the water. The Gems waited for a few seconds before Garnet emerged from the water, with the gem of the Worm monster. Garnet then bubbled and transported the gem back to the temple.

"Now lets get out of here." said Garnet. Garnet then grabbed the oars, and the boat sped back to the harbor.

The boat got to the dock, and the Gems jumped out and ran back into the city to find the warp pad.

Along the way, the Gems heard a familiar voice.

"Those damn Yankees deserve what they're getting." it was the voice of that same Confederate soldier who chased the Gems before, who was with some other Confederate soldiers, looking at the fort, which was being bombarded.

"Those Yanks refused to leave the fort." said the soldier, "They refused to leave a fort that is in OUR territory! They should've just left it for us to have instead of forcing us to start a war."

The soldier then turned around.

"I tell you, the-" the soldier then saw the Gems.

"Hey! I know those people," said the soldier, "they have a free slave!"

The Gems then ran from the soldier.

"Come on, we must arrest them!" said the soldier. The Confederate soldier was followed by the other soldiers.

After running through the city for a few minutes, the Gems lost sight of the soldiers, and found the warp pad.

"Come on!" said Garnet.

The Gems stepped onto the warp pad and was transported back to the temple.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Day**

"And on that day, the American Civil War began." said Pearl.

"Wow," said Connie, "that sure was a close one, with the fort being fired upon, and the Confederate soldiers."

"It sure was." said Pearl.

"Awesome story Pearl." said Steven.

"Now for The Great War." said Pearl.


	6. Part 3

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Part 3: The Great War

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-April 14th, 1916**

Inside the Crystal Gem Temple, the Gem activated door opened, and the Crystal Gems stepped out.

"Alright Gems," said Garnet, "we've gotten sightings of a Gem Drilling Serpent sighted digging through army trenches in Verdun, France."

The Gems stepped onto the warp pad, and were instantly transported.

 **Verdun, France-Present Time**

In the town of Verdun in France, a bloody battle between French and German forces ensued.

A warp pad in a nearby forest glowed, and from it emerged the Crystal Gems.

"Alright Gems," said Garnet, "let's find that Drill Serpent, it'll be hard finding it since it mostly travels underground."

"Got it." said Amethyst.

The Gems searched carefully through the forest to find the Gem Drill Serpent. This Gem creature is able to drill through the ground and travel swiftly underground.

"How are we gonna be able to find it when it travels underground?" said Pearl.

"I don't exactly know how, but I'm sure we'll find it." said Garnet.

The Gems could hear nearby gunfire and loud explosions coming from the battlefield. Ignoring the nearby sounds of war, the Gems continued looking for the Drill Serpent.

 **Nearby Battlefield-Present Time**

Meanwhile on the battlefield, bullets were flying through the open field, as soldiers on both sides were shooting from their trenches.

After taking out a good number of Germans, including most of the enemy machine gunners, a French officer decided to charge.

" _Chargez!" said the French officer._

The French soldiers quickly ran out of their trenches, charging through No Man's Land, hoping to take out the Germans in their trenches.

Suddenly, the ground around them shaked. French soldiers were suddenly dragged into the ground.

" _Ah!" screamed the soldiers being dragged into the ground._

" _Que se passe-t-il?!" screamed a soldier._

" _Retomber dans les tranchées!" said the French officer._

The French then ran back into their trenches. Just then, in the trench, the French officer was suddenly met by rows of teeth jumping out of the dirt in front of him, snatching him, and launching him back into the dirt behind him.

" _Monsieur!" said a French soldier._

" _Quelle était cette chose?!" said another soldier._

" _Je n'ai aucune idée." said yet another soldier._

 **German Trench-Present Time**

" _Was ist in der habe sie erschreckt?" said a German soldier._

" _Seltsam." said another soldier._

Just then, rumbling could be heard and felt.

" _Mach dich bereit, ich denke, das ist mehr, Artilleriefeuer." said yet another soldier._

Suddenly, German soldiers were snatched inside the trenches into the ground.

" _Ok, das ist nicht Artilleriefeuer!" said the German soldier._

The Germans could not do anything but run and try to avoid the seemingly elusive thing that was snatching them. The thing was too fast for the Germans to know what to even do. After a while, the chaos stopped, and no more Germans were being snatched by the creature.

" _Was ist passiert?" said one German soldier._

" _Ich weiß nicht," said another, "aber was auch immer es war, ich hoffe, es kommt nicht zurück."_

 **Forest In Verdun-A Few Hours Later**

It was now night, and the Gems were still looking for any sign of the Gem Drill Serpent.

"It's gotta be somewhere here." said Amethyst.

"Hmm, hopefully." said Garnet.

Suddenly, Rose felt her step on something soft and slimy. Rose looked down and saw a slimy tail.

"Guys, I think I found it." said Rose.

Suddenly, the creature started to slither away in the ground.

"Let's get it!" said Garnet. The Gems followed the slithering creature.

The Gems were then led to the battlefield.

"Uh oh." said Amethyst.

French and German soldiers were now being snatched up by the Gem Drill Serpent.

" _Das ist die Sache! Er kam zurück!" said a German soldier._

"Gems, weapons!" said Garnet.

" _Tirez sur la fichue chose!" said a French officer._

" _Erschieß es!" said a German officer._

Both the French and the Germans concentrated their fire at the Drill Serpent. Screaming in pain, the Drill Serpent dived back into the ground, attempting to escape the battlefield.

"No! It's going to get away!" said Garnet.

Suddenly, a mine exploded, and unnatural screams could be heard. Garnet ran over to the location of the mine explosions. Garnet then found the Serpent's gem, but it was all in pieces.

"The mine shattered its gem." said Garnet.

"We need to bubble it." said Pearl.

"No need to bubble it, it's dead." said Garnet, "Now, let's get outta here."

The Gems then ran from the battlefield back to the warp pad.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Day**

"So, the Gem Drill Serpent accidentally killed itself by running into a mine?" said Steven.

"Yes, it didn't know what to do." said Pearl.

"I feel bad for it." said Steven.

"These were interesting, Pearl! I can't wait to make my report!" said Connie.

 _The End_


End file.
